She Will be Loved
by neodnut
Summary: Gabriella is troubled for two reasons. One is that it is the oneyear anniversary of her father's death. The second is that she's in love with her best friend! A Troyella songfic to the song She Will be loved by Maroon 5.


This is my songfic to "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5. I actually just heard it on the radio and remembered how much I love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or High School Musical, this song, lyrics, the band, or basically anything except a few pets, some clothes, and this story. Haha.

Note: The lyrics are in **bold.**

* * *

Gabriella Montez was very troubled. It was the one-year anniversary of the death of her father that she had loved tremendously. They had been very close when he had died a year ago and Gabriella was devastated to say the least.

Oh, there was that and the fact that she was in love with her best friend, Troy Bolton. They had been best friends for a few years now and Gabriella had a very difficult time not throwing her arms around Troy every time he smiled. She worked hard to restrain herself from kissing him on the lips every time he said something sweet.

She didn't want to tell him because she was scared that he wouldn't feel the same way. She was scared it would ruin their friendship and make it awkward.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**

That evening as Gabriella sat on her bed and thought about her father she became very sad. A smile spread across her face every time she recalled a fond memory, but each time the memory was over, she just felt more depressed than ever. She missed her father, and her mother didn't seem to miss him in the least.

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

Troy Bolton didn't forget things easily. He remembered that Gabriella's father had passed away one year ago on this date. He realized she must be feeling horrible and he wanted to drive to her home and comfort her.

He also knew that he loved her. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt, but he thought that she would just reject him or worse…laugh at him. Troy didn't want to create an awkward friendship between them so he just kept his feelings inside.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

As Troy drove to Gabriella's house, the rain poured down from the sky. _It looks like the whole world is mourning the death of Gabi's father tonight_, he thought.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

Gabriella sat on her bed crying and hugging her pillow tightly, wishing that it was Troy she was wrapping her arms around.

Suddenly, Gabriella heard a knock on the glass doors that led out to her balcony. She wiped her eyes, blew her nose and turned around to see Troy standing out in the rain, smiling at her.

**  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat when she saw Troy's smilng face looking at her from the balcony. She slowly climbed out of her bed and opened the doors to let him in.

"Troy," she said "what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a friend," he said simply.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

All at once Troy scooped Gabriella up in his arms.

"This feels so right," he thought, "_we_ feel so right."

Gabriella melted into Troy's arms and all at once felt better. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she thought.

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

All at once Gabriella broke down crying again. She didn't want to cry in front of Troy but she couldn't help it. She missed her father terribly.

"Shh," Troy calmed her, "don't cry, everything's OK, Gabi."

He stroked her hair and held her tightly.

Gabriella felt like gazing into Troy's eyes and kissing him full on the lips. She had such a hard time restraining her self. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, him stroking her hair so lovingly.

She wished she knew how he felt about her.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

As Gabriella's tears dried up she broke away from Troy's arms and grabbed a tissue. She blew her nose loudly.

Giggling she apologized, "sorry I'm such a wreck. I must look awful! You didn't have to come out here, you know. I mean it is pouring down rain, Troy!"

"Don't apologize to me Gabi," he said kindly, "and you don't look awful, you look beautiful. I'm glad that I came and you know me…I don't mind the rain a bit!"

All at once Gabriella's eyes met Troy's bright blue eyes as a smile spread slowly across her lips.

Troy's heart seemed to skip several beats. "Her smile is so beautiful. I wish I knew if she loved me like I love her!"

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

She stepped forward closer to Troy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

They both leaned in towards each other and closed their eyes.

Their lips met at once and fireworks exploded inside of them both. The kiss was so soft and loving.

Gabriella pulled back and rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I can't believe that just happened," Troy thought. "It feels so good to finally have her in my arms."

"Oh..my..gosh," thought Gabriella, "I just kissed Troy Bolton and he kissed me back!"

Both of their hearts leapt inside their chests.

**Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye.**

As they leaned in for another kiss in each other's arms they knew at once that this was right where they were meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first oneshot/songfic since I seem to have some trouble picking back up on my other stories…I thought I'd try a oneshot for once.

Read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
